


表面纯情

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Summary: *表面乖巧学生娜×表面纯情老师俊
Relationships: 娜俊, 镯
Kudos: 36





	表面纯情

罗渽民一觉睡到中午才醒。  
昨天跟那帮人闹到半夜，他到现在脑子还有点嗡嗡的。  
可还没等意识完全清醒，枕边的手机屏幕就开始连续亮起。罗渽民用余光瞥了一眼，被群聊消息的提示数量吓了一跳。  
除了约聚会趴体，什么时候这帮哑巴这么多话了？

姑且点开看了一眼。话题全是围绕着今天新来的老师。  
新老师怎么了？难不成还能是个绝世美女？还是那种能发展AV剧情的黑丝巨乳？  
罗渽民有点不屑地撇撇嘴，准备起床去学校。

到教室的时候已经开始第二节课了。  
讲台上站着一个不认识的人。  
罗渽民开门的瞬间有点愣。一时不竟不知该称呼那个扭头看向自己的少年为老师还是同学。  
还好那人在一秒的错愕之后，率先开口：“罗渽民？”  
“是。你认识我？”  
“你们班主任打过招呼，全校最漂亮的那个。”中间顿了一下，“也是最难管的那个，叫罗渽民。”  
罗渽民看着对方微微露出的小虎牙，不禁心下感慨，笑得真甜。这么可爱的男孩子真的是老师？  
“快回位子上去吧。”  
新老师见这个漂亮的高个男孩突然发愣也不恼，只是翘着嘴角用手里的课本拍了拍罗渽民染了颜色的头毛。  
奇怪的是罗渽民居然并不觉得反感。大概是对方的声音过于甜蜜温柔的关系吧。他想。  
而此时教室里除了这位新来的老师之外，全都一脸惊讶地看着罗渽民就这么乖乖地回了座位。简直像是见到世界末日一般的惊恐。

办公室的同事瞧见黄仁俊一脸平淡地回来，有些好奇：“今天罗渽民来上课了吗？”  
“来了呀。”刚入职的老师答道，似乎还颇有些不解，“我看罗渽民挺乖的啊？”  
闻言，办公室传来一声集体的倒吸凉气：“挺乖的？你确定？”  
“是啊。”新老师点点头，“虽然看起来是叛逆了点——那头粉毛太扎眼了。但是不得不的说你们说的对，是真的漂亮。而且还算听话。除了不说敬语。”  
“我的天，我头一次听人说罗渽民听话。”  
“黄老师是见的假的罗渽民吧？”  
“那孩子上课不来就算了，来了要是不找茬可真是谢天谢地。”  
“有那么夸张吗？他虽然迟到了一整节课，但是我要他回座位，他也乖乖照办了。而且课堂上挺安静的，听讲也专心，一直看着黑板。”  
“？？？”

可就在黄仁俊跟同事们宣扬了罗渽民的乖巧之后，他马上就在一个不合时宜的场合，遇到了这位他口口声声表扬听话的叛逆学生。  
黄仁俊觉得club没有查罗渽民身份证的理由，对方那头粉毛在其中占了很大的权重。  
看起来他那个外表漂亮乖巧的学生似乎是被一个大胸姐姐给缠上了。  
过于嘈杂的背景音乐让黄仁俊无法辨别他们说了什么，但是经过粉发少年身后的时候，模模糊糊地听到对方说了句：“姐姐真的要跟我做？我还没成年哦。”  
这小子还知道自己没成年啊。

从洗手间出来的时候，罗渽民已经不在吧台的位子了。  
黄仁俊坐上罗渽民之前的位子，刚点了一杯Gin Fizz，就听到耳边传来一声还算熟悉的声音的调笑：“没想到老师也会来这种地方。”  
“这句话应该我对你说吧，罗渽民同学？”黄仁俊摸了一下被对方呼吸弄得有些发痒的耳朵，回敬道：“主动跟老师搭讪，不怕被告状吗？”  
“那是一般情况。如果抓住了老师的把柄，不就另当别论了吗？”漂亮的同学用他那低沉诱惑的嗓音，说着调笑似的话语，然后将三角杯里的液体一饮而尽。  
“White Russian？”黄仁俊有点吃惊，虽然也可能是牛奶咖啡，但是他不觉得club会提供儿童需求的牛奶咖啡：“你这算是在挑衅老师，知法犯法？”  
罗渽民闻言勾了勾嘴角，语气愈发地轻佻：“不是哦。Mocktail而已。老师这么无端怀疑学生不太好吧？”  
黄仁俊打量了一下眼前这个在彩色灯光下也依旧漂亮得过分的学生，总算是明白了为什么同事都说罗渽民是个管不住的小恶魔。  
见黄仁俊眯着眼睛沉默不语，粉发少年却不打算就此止步：“老师这就信了？不来确认一下？”  
从这个笑得一脸恶劣的学生手里接过杯子，玩味似地晃了晃，黄仁俊回了一个同样劣质的笑容：“杯子都空了，你让我怎么确认？用你的唾液吗？”

罗渽民闻言明显楞了一下。  
他确实是想用这个借口去吻老师那红艳可爱的嘴唇的，但是对方这番话却让他觉得，如果接下来自己真这么做的话会显得有些可笑。  
——你看，我都看穿你了。  
这对罗渽民而言绝对是个新奇的体验。  
向来都只有他调戏玩弄别人的份，这个外表一脸纯情的老师是怎么回事？  
可还不待他理清情况，对方带着温度的手指突然摸上了他的后颈：“不过，如果渽民硬要向老师自证清白的话，老师当然也是不会拒绝的。”  
和想象中一样，不对，是比想象中更加柔软甜蜜的触觉。  
老师明明没有喝任何饮料，但是却能从这张小巧的嘴唇上尝到橘子般甘甜的味道。

这个触碰似的浅吻不过持续了一秒钟。  
双唇分开后，黄仁俊笑容依旧：“算是老师送你的把柄。”  
这话简直说得像是安抚。  
——就不要担心老师会去告密了，小朋友。  
罗渽民正回味着这个亲吻余留的甜美，听到对方满不在乎的话语，突然生出一种二连失利的挫败与不甘。  
“这点把柄可不够。”于是他望着转过头去悠然喝酒的老师说道：“得有更加让我安心的小秘密。”

这次的味道带了些柠檬和苏打的清爽酸甜，罗渽民估摸着是那杯酒的味道，再配上老师带着惊讶的小眼神，不免更加令人兴奋。  
舌头伸进口腔的时候，对方也并没有过多的抵抗，只是发出了轻微的呻吟。  
唾液的交换，或许还带了些酒精的催化。  
真正的一吻过后，罗渽民舔了舔残留着老师津液的嘴唇，开心道：“这样算不算是教职人员教唆未成年饮酒？”  
黄仁俊给整笑了。待喘息平复之后才伸手揉了一下罗渽民柔然的粉色头发：“你还记得自己未成年啊？”  
“当然。”罗渽民感受着老师带着无奈的抚摸，将自己的手搭上了对方的大腿根部，“所以不论我对老师做什么，老师都不可以有奇怪的想法。”

罗渽民很久没有在上午准时到过教室了。  
但是今天的第一节课是黄仁俊的。  
周末和黄仁俊的那场偶遇让他的情绪持续高涨着。  
老师的身体比想象中要敏感很多，被碰到大腿就能感受到全身肌肉因为颤抖而紧缩，连声音都变得更加粘腻，再加上那张精致的脸明明纯洁得像天使一样，却因为酒精与抚摸的关系泛上潮红，反而显得更加色情。  
真是令人惊喜又上瘾。  
这大概就是不断反转的魅力。在你以为纯情的时候，主动亲吻你撩拨你，而在你以为那人就是一只魅魔的时候，又突然察觉到对方深埋的虚势和弱点。  
最重要的是，黄仁俊明明知道罗渽民的小心思，却因为各种原因而无法拒绝与生气。  
这个认知是最令人身心愉悦的。

当然也有令罗渽民不爽的地方。  
可那也是他自己挖的坑。  
“刚不是还挺有自己是未成年的自觉吗？怎么几分钟不到就想失忆啦？”  
当他顺着黄仁俊的腰线往臀缝探的时候，这位被撩拨得不行的老师突然这么说道。  
“老师难道不想要吗？都湿了。”  
“想，我可太想了。”气息不稳的人，连声音也显得愈发地色情：“可我才不想犯罪——你要是真想找人做的话，之前怎么不跟那个大胸姐姐走？”  
罗渽民这才意识到到对方应该是看到了之前的事情，突然就有点不爽：“老师既然刚才都看到了，居然就放任学生陷入危机中而不挺身解救？”  
“渽民同学不是很享受吗？故意招人过来搭讪，然后用未成年作为保护网让对方吃瘪——可惜老师不吃你这套。”黄仁俊顶着一脸欲求不满的潮红，诱惑而勾人，却只笑着把罗渽民已经摸到股沟边界的手从自己的内裤里抽出来，然后拍拍对方因为惊讶而放弃了表情管理的漂亮脸蛋：“记得周一按时上课。我的课。”

黄仁俊进教室的时候，看到罗渽民一脸乖巧地坐在自己位子上，还是有些吃惊而愉快的。  
吃惊是因为这真的不算在自己的预期内。说出乎意料到也不至于，但说意料之中也不准确。  
而愉快则是因为知晓了自己似乎算不上是一头热。  
毕竟他唯一能确定的是，那时自己确实被这个漂亮的小恶魔勾引了。  
虽然他十分明白，罗渽民不过是穿着未成年的保护网，专门诱惑路过水手的小海妖而已。

还是撩上钩就跑的那种。

色令智昏真是要不得。

而这个尽职尽责的美丽塞壬，似乎秉承着在黄仁俊的课上百分之百听话的原则，极其认真的拿着课本，盯着老师，笑得真像个人畜无害的乖巧优等生。  
如果没有在黄仁俊走过的时候伸手调戏老师屁股的话。  
仗着身高坐最后一排可真方便。

所以从另一个方面来说，黄仁俊对这样的罗渽民还是稍稍有些头疼的。  
他是很想跟同事们汇报之前是他眼拙天真，罗渽民确实是个不服管的小恶魔，可如今只要他一提到这个不断对自己性骚扰的学生，就会收获办公室一致的嘘声与感慨。  
“黄老师又在炫耀了，罗渽民多听你的话啊。”  
“以前他能被人绑进办公室都是个奇迹，现在不用叫就一个劲往这里跑。”  
“还会贴心地问有没有什么课前准备需要帮忙，不知道的还以为是黄老师的课代表呢。”  
“真是羡慕！”

也所以秉承着关于罗渽民的问题全都丢给黄老师就对了的原则，高三考前志愿调查的家访工作，黄仁俊自然而然被分配了去罗渽民家。

罗渽民同学的家庭氛围和黄仁俊事前想象的有很大不同。  
和和睦睦，温温馨馨，充满了其乐融融的气氛。  
不过其实稍加思索，也不难理解。  
这位喜欢逃课爱好玩乐的高人气漂亮同学，虽然对一众老师的话爱理不理，可成绩单一直很好看。不然老师们也不会只是口头上说说，行动上却由着小孩放纵找茬。只要不犯法。  
当然没几个人能杠过这个聪明鬼也是一个重要原因。

即使在学校的口碑再恶劣，在家也依旧是乖巧可爱的好孩子。  
黄仁俊亲切友好的和对方父母谈过之后，被罗渽民甜甜地一口一个老师叫进了卧室。

“就知道他们会叫你来。”罗渽民把黄仁俊按在门板上亲吻的时候说道。  
黄仁俊装模作样地挣扎一下之后，也投入到这个激烈的接吻之中。只在换气地间隙笑道：“你不怕你爸妈发现啊？”  
“他们一会就出门了。有饭局。”  
“那我现在叫他们上来？”  
“仁俊在办公室对其他老师也这么坏心眼？”  
“这样你就觉得坏心眼了？”一脸纯情带欲的老师听到这个形容词吃吃地笑起来，“我还以为渽民同学是个职业钓师？”

被否认了业务能力的少年有些生气，发狠似的咬了一口说着恶劣话语的老师的喉结。  
“唔……”  
在听到对方甜腻的呻吟后，才满意地咂咂嘴：“仁俊啊，我们做到最后吧？”  
黄仁俊模模糊糊地听到这句话，顺着自己喉结的软骨，传到脑门，有些微微地失神。  
而罗渽民直接把这种短暂的沉默当做了默许。  
从插入老师胯间的大腿根部传来的，来自老师欲望的热度，也让他更加确信黄仁俊虽然嘴上说着游刃有余的话，可身体早就沉沦得不行。

黄仁俊现在的脑子确实一团浆糊。  
早在这个危险的漂亮学生不断地撩拨他的时候就意识到了。  
无论如何，和自己的学生搞在一起都不是一个明智的选择。  
这倒不是因为那可笑的道德感。

其实是有过很多考量。之前也不是没有听说过。  
有那些打着真爱的旗号，骗老师和自己在一起之后，转头就举报性骚扰的。  
也有那些真挚的师生恋情被曝光之后，就把所有责任都推给老师一个人的。  
总之未成年永远都是受害者嘛。

所以之前也只是一直相互钓着而已。  
游戏而已嘛。

但怎么看自己现在的处境都十分危机。  
而更加神奇的是，黄仁俊发现自己此刻还在担心这个假定未来受害者的考前情绪。

因而也不得不郑重重申，色令智昏是真的要不得。

被罗渽民抓着臀瓣抱到床上的时候，陷入自责的黄老师因为突然的意识回神而惊呼了一声。  
可对方直接就着他微张的双唇吻了上来，舌头的入侵也毫不拖泥带水，跟之前在学校时暧昧试探的撩拨，全然不可比拟。  
“罗……渽民……”就连叫出对方的名字都变得困难。  
“老师叫我娜娜吧……”  
双手被禁锢在头顶，腿间是罗渽民的膝盖，口腔里则是肆意翻搅侵略的唇舌。  
“娜娜……”  
这声一出，就连已经完全沉溺在快感愉悦中的黄仁俊，都清晰地感受到了少年明显的身体变化。

所以——  
管他的呢。爽就完事了。

人民教师在心里这么想道，忍不住伸腿环住了学生健美的腰肢。

“老师这是在诱拐未成年吗？”罗渽民在感受到黄仁俊小腿灵活地搭上自己后腰的那一刻，差点想直接掰开对方丰满的臀瓣一插到底。  
但怎么想都觉得从接吻直接跳到插入的过程跨度也太大了。  
听着罗渽民沙哑得不像话的声音，终于被放过了口腔的黄仁俊简直快软成一团，但说出的话却让原本要跟老师展示自己钓师风范的学生，后悔得想咬掉自己的舌头：“那我吃点亏，坚定保持理智，守护好娜娜的童贞好了。”  
“？”  
“不会让你做到最后的，腿交怎么样？还是娜娜比较保守，手冲就够了？”  
“？？？”  
“又或者娜娜更喜欢深喉？”

要玩自然还是黄仁俊会玩。  
大了几岁的阅历，和本质小狐狸的性子可不是干吃白饭充门面的。

“纯情”老师嘴里的话是这么说，可圈着罗渽民的腿却是更加收紧，直到两个人的下体相触。  
“可我还有几个月就成年了~”  
到底还是未成年，就是沉不住气。居然还撒上了娇。已经肿胀到坚挺的性器隔着衣物的布料蹭着老师同样勃起的器官。  
黄仁俊被这一声像是带了电流的嗓音激得说不出话，但不管怎么样，为人师表的面子还是要有的。  
看着学生因为忍耐而充血发红的眼睛，黄仁俊咬了一口对方唇形姣好的下唇才道：“那这次算你提前预支，赶紧的。”

得了口令的罗渽民，手脚麻利地脱了两人的衣服，低头咬上黄仁俊微微挺立的乳头。  
因为欲望而温度攀升的身体非常敏感。  
牙尖才刚刚碰到，黄仁俊就忍不住嘤咛出声。  
罗渽民把手指探入对方发出甜腻声音的口中，驱逐着老师灵活柔软的舌头。  
“唔……嗯……”  
“仁俊好像一只猫哦。”听着老师美好呜咽声的学生这么评价着，更加卖力地舔弄起老师肿起的胸部来。  
黄仁俊因为胸前的刺激而扭动起腰部，想要把乳尖往更温暖的地方送，也想要罗渽民不要冷落他的下半身。  
贴心乖巧的学生自然是理解了自家亲亲老师的诉求，空闲的那只手灵巧地抹上黄仁俊完全勃起的柱体，和自己的那根贴在一起撸动起来。

因为欲望得到舒缓而发出了幼猫一样的叹息。  
思绪因快感而混沌的间隙，黄仁俊甚至还有心去感慨罗渽民的手大就是好。  
然后不自觉就想到，这些修长漂亮的手指，一会就要给自己做扩张了，该是一件多么美妙的事。  
——要是这个未成年真的只是为了钓鱼而半路刹车，黄仁俊发誓就是犯罪也要把人反钓上贼船。

还好罗渽民把两个撸到一起射精之后，就用不知道是谁的精液作为润滑，往黄仁俊的后穴探去。

那是罗渽民从club那次偶遇开始，就想要探索和入侵的禁地。  
——要是黄仁俊这次还用不想违法这种憋足的理由拒绝，罗渽民就是强行改出生日期也要把人给办了。

骨节分明的手指在甬道内摸索着。  
修剪整洁的指甲微微搔刮着肠壁，带来一阵阵令人战栗的快感。  
“娜娜……唔……”  
因为对方还没有放过自己的唇舌，黄仁俊只能发出意味不明的音节，然后夹紧穴道，暗示这个听话的学生进到自己身体更深的地方。

罗渽民刚刚发泄过的性器，因为黄仁俊温柔吸纳着自己手指的甬道的美好触觉，又开始迅速抬头。  
“仁俊……老师……”  
唇舌进攻的阵地，从已经完全肿胀，泛着津液湿润色泽的两粒乳尖，转移到黄仁俊腰线完美的腹部。  
因为舌尖的舔舐而颤抖的肌肉，牵动着肠道的紧缩，把罗渽民已经进入的三根手指，挤压到更加深入而美好的地方。

充满着神经末梢的粘膜被不断刺激着。  
但总有那么一两个地方是让人无法忍耐的致命点。  
黄仁俊突然拔高的甜美声线让罗渽民的下腹也涌起一种快要爆发的快感。

这个听话又乖戾的学生，惩罚般地在老师柔软脆弱的肠道内刺激着那让人失控的地方。  
一直逗弄着对方舌根的手终于恋恋不舍地离开那个不断发出求饶声音的喉间，牵出一丝色情满满的银线。  
“唔……啊，娜娜……给我，啊……”  
“老师想要什么？”令人发指的明知故问。  
但大脑已经因为无法承受的快感而停止思考的老师却感知不到这种坏心，撒娇一般地顺着自己的欲望说出另罗渽民血脉喷张的答案：“娜娜的肉棒……给我……”

真是太色情了。  
罗渽民在那一刻觉得黄仁俊被创造出来就是为了重新定义纯情和色情的阈值上限的。

“老师……唔……仁俊……”  
从龟头进入黄仁俊后穴开始，就快无法压抑想要射精的快感。  
比之前手指探索的触感还要湿热柔软的内壁，仿佛有自我意识一般地包裹绞动着性器的每一个褶皱和神经，因为抚摸与亲吻而应激颤抖的肌肉，因为快感与欲望而渗出汇集的汗液与泪液，黄仁俊的每一寸皮肤，每一声呻吟都在刺激着罗渽民忍耐的极限。  
而因为被突然插入到底的痛觉短暂回神的老师，下意识地抬高了自己的腰部，光滑灵活的双腿再次环住罗渽民开始剧烈运动起来的腰部。

“娜娜……啊……太快了……”  
不得不依靠腿部和手臂固定自己的黄仁俊发出了带着委屈意味的求饶。  
“那老师喊我一声哥哥，我慢点好不好？”  
“唔……娜娜……哥哥……我们慢点……”  
罗渽民简直快疯了。  
为什么这个人在这种时候会这么听话？  
这声哥哥谁能忍得了啊？  
甚至对方的脚踝还因为不断地撞击摩擦着他的大腿，满戴泪痕的小脸蛋微微后仰，顶着一脸无辜的表情凑上来要亲亲。  
“娜娜哥哥……好涨……慢点嘛……”

这种过于无辜的纯情甚至让罗渽民产生了一种是他在操未成年的错觉。  
欲望和理智，或许并不存在的道德和兽性，在粉发少年的体内疯狂碰撞。  
“仁俊不哭，已经很慢了……一会就不涨了哈。”  
“唔……骗人！”觉得自己诉求没有得到解决的人，发泄似地咬着罗渽民的嘴唇。  
因为身体的用力而更加紧缩的肠壁，却只会让一切都更加失控。  
突然加速的抽送是罗渽民也不想的。  
直到体内射精的那一刻，这个还差几个月才成年的未成年都觉得自己的意识处于云端顶层没有下来。

我绝对是唯一见过老师这一面的学生。

确实是唯一一个。  
而且不止是学生层面。

黄仁俊很久没有这么爽过了。  
未成年充满力量和美感的肉体以及完全超过预期的天赋都令他觉得身心舒爽。  
要不是罗渽民丝毫不带技巧可言冲刺全凭本能地横冲直撞，他是真的会怀疑这个被上帝偏爱的漂亮学生是个实战经验丰富的老手。  
抱着他去浴室处理的时候，这个学生才总算有个学生的样子，乖乖地听着老师的指导，一步一步地，仔细温柔地进行事后清理。  
虽然中间还是出了点意外，本着顽劣本性的学生不知怎么地就开始动手动脚起来，撒着娇磨着已经快软成一滩水的老师又来了一次。

直到罗渽民把真的一点力气都没有的黄仁俊从新抱上床，然后从身后搂着他开始舔起他的后颈，黄仁俊才意识到这个发展似乎有些偏离自己的预想。  
不该尝鲜之后就果断放手寻找新目标的吗？这个售后服务也过于贴心了吧？  
“渽民？”  
“仁俊做完就不喊娜娜了吗？”  
怎么还给委屈上了？  
黄仁俊转过身面对这个在自己心里好感拉满的学生：“怎么，难不成到了学校你还喊我仁俊？”  
“……”

看着罗渽民瞬间垮下的嘴角以及对方突然收紧的手臂，到底还是伸手揉了下这颗漂亮的小脑袋安抚道：“抱这么紧干嘛？我现在全身的把柄都在你手里握着呢，还怕我跑了呀？”  
可就是听到这话，罗渽民也没有感到开心：“要是老师真是在乎这些东西的人就好了……我就不会这么不安了。”  
“渽民不是一直很有自信的吗？这是怎么了？”实在不忍心看到学生的失落，黄仁俊凑上去吻了一下罗渽民因为赌气而紧抿的嘴角。  
这下对方果然重新恢复了笑容：“那老师是答应我了？”  
“答应什么？我只答应你预支这一次。老师才不跟学生搞师生恋。”  
“我马上就高考了，很快就不是仁俊的学生了~”  
“那就等你高考结束了再说。”  
“就几个月了~”  
“那就这几个月过了再说。”  
“那我能接着透支做爱机会吗？”  
不等黄仁俊反对，罗渽民就用他那张漂亮得令人想犯罪的脸，做出最纯真的表情引诱道：“这也是为了仁俊未来男朋友的高考成绩着想——娜娜考好了，仁俊也更有面子不是吗？”  
“……好的吧。”

被擅自盖章的男友再次吻上的时候，黄仁俊放弃了无用的内心挣扎，专心闭眼享受——  
哎，管他的呢。喜欢就完事了。


End file.
